The Coffee Prince
by dee die dum
Summary: LONG STORY SHORT: Apollo looks for Phoenix Wright's office, but instead ends up working in Trucy's Magnificent Sweets Cafe. A collection of snippets based on this cakeshop AU. Klavipollo. Narumitsu.


dee speaks: reposted here from tumblr from AO3, a giftfic for sahsunaar on tumblr, go check them out if you like video games and stuff! for the 2015 Ace Attorney Secret Santa yay!

IT SEEMED LIKE A CUTE TITLE BUT THIS IS ACTUALLY A CAKESHOP AU. There's not much plot to it, unless you count the Klavipollo I put in there. It's a collection of snippets because it's cute. Some of them are pretty OC but I think I'll let that slide because it's kinda badly written. THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I GET CARRIED AWAY BELIEVE OR NOT I AM INLOVE WITH THIS. DAMN. Ah anyways have fun!

Pairings: Narumitsu, Klavipollo & Lana/Mia. Hints of Blackbright & Gumshoe/Maggey

* * *

 **The Coffee Prince**

* * *

1)

Supposedly he's a legend.

Phoenix Wright, the infamous attorney who takes on impossible cases and wins them all. He had taken the courts by surprise, but just like that, no one has heard about him in a while. He was gone as quickly as he came.

After his whirlwind entrance, he hasn't been spotted in the court after five or six cases. He hasn't taken on cases, and people who knew him from the court haven't heard from him either. (That or they were under obligation not to tell). Rumors say he's been disbarred, others say that he's been paid to quit law. But those are just whispers around the courthouse; no one's ever known the facts.

He just disappeared without a trace, without any reason. No big scandals or anything. Phoenix Wright's just gone, closing his door forever to the future defendants.

And that's all we might ever know of the short-lived legendary defense attorney.

But this is supposedly the location of Mr. Wright's office, right in this very block of this very road of this very part of the city.

His friend, Kay Faraday, tipped him off. Kay is a self-proclaimed informant (or thief, as she would call it but all technicalities considered, she is still a paid informant.) No one knows the methods she uses in getting information or of her connections (especially in the police enforcement), but she is quite good in her job.

She prices high, but she seems to know her place well enough to not get herself involved with underground dealings and complicated stuff, (although it seems to be more of someone in the police watching over her, to be honest.)

She says her friend is a close acquaintance of Phoenix Wright, and regularly sends him mail while they were overseas.

And so going back to the topic, the legendary attorney is allegedly situated in this… cafe?

Trucy's Magnificent Sweets Cafe, the sign says. Apollo Justice checks his paper again, making sure he had come to the right place. And the location matches up with Kay's scribbles, and now Apollo suspects that his friend was mistaken.

Of course, no one has seen him in years, how did he expect Kay to find him so suddenly? Just after he had expressed his desire in being mentored by a decent attorney (he didn't even mention any names). What a waste of time.

Apollo turns his back to the shop. It looked good so he supposes he'll try them in the future. He crumbles the paper and throws it away, better start heading home now.

Tomorrow he'll go to Gavin's Law Office. Kristoph Gavin is a successful attorney and Apollo doubts he'd take on someone as obscure as Apollo Justice, who's only asset is his deafening voice – "Are you perhaps here for an interview?" A girlish voice asks him.

He turns around in surprise and he sees a teenage girl. Her apron and cape seems to be covered in flour. That seems to be a bad combination of clothes, he notes in his mind. And why is a young lady asking him if he was here on an interview?

Does he look like someone who wants to work in a bakery? And that's when he notices the girl is looking up to him expectantly.

"Uh…what?" He asks in confusion.

The girl grins wider and grabs his hand, "Well, you're in luck, mister! You're hired." She exclaims, pulling him inside. She pulls him through the tables and people gawking at them, reaching the kitchen.

"Guys, this newbie is – hey, what's your name again?" She asks him. His eye twitches, but he answers, "Apollo Justice."

"Sweet. Guys! This is Polly! He's new! Please show him the ropes and everything, thank you, I'll be going back to work now." She says quickly, and she immediately stalks to her station where she is piping icing on a cake.

"Hi Polly." They all greet monotonously before going back to their work.

"Wait a second!" Apollo exclaims, surprised. Okay that was the worst 60 seconds of his life. He composes himself so he could explain the misunderstanding.

"Excuse me, but I am not here to -" he begins but he is met with an apron to his face. "Thanks for coming here, we really needed a hand, you can start now by bringing those food on the counter to the table at the corner! Double time, Polly! There's a hoard of them out there!" A woman tells him.

He doesn't turn around to see but instead he goes off to do his job, because there were tons of people and they really needed help around here. Tying the apron around him, he grabs a tray and begins a hectic afternoon.

* * *

2)

Apollo throws the towel on a random table in the kitchen. "Well that was exhausting!" He exclaims, stretching his arms. He greeted incoming customers, served food and cleaned up tables. He didn't know this shop could have that many customers.

It seems they were done for the day, Apollo checks his phone and it was already 9 in the evening. Damn, did he really work in that busy cafe for so long? He needed to get home now.

"Hey great work, Polly!" A woman tells him, patting his shoulder. She's wearing the strangest clothes and her long, black hair is styled up in the strangest hairstyle with ridiculous hair pins. She looks like out of a bad cosplay.

Apollo didn't know so much people in bizarre outfits could stay together in one place.

Wait.

"My name isn't Polly!" He says loudly, coming to a realization. "And I'm not here for a job; I'm here to see Phoenix Wright!" He removes the apron and places it on the table. Everyone is looking at him in mild surprise and little amusement.

"Who's looking for me now?" A deep voice asks, and Apollo's eyes fall on the man in the far back of the room.

Phoenix Wright.

Phoenix Wright in an apron and wielding a rolling pin. He's also covered in flour and he's wearing a tired smile on his face.

Apollo's jaw fell.

* * *

3)

"It was Trucy's idea." Phoenix tells him once they are settled in the dining room of the apartment upstairs. Maya, as Mr. Wright has called after the cosplayer, had taken over the living room and was watching Steel Samurai reruns.

They left the shop for the others to close up, and Apollo is gawking because the Phoenix Wright is serving him tea.

Who would've known the defense attorney is now working as a pastry chef? Not to add, his apartment kinda looks beaten down.

It makes one wonder, what the hell happened to Phoenix Wright?

"So, what business do you have here besides becoming a waiter in the cafe? You don't exactly look like you could actually bake, you know. You're more of a debating type, to be honest." Wright tells him, tone teasing. He doesn't look the Phoenix Wright in the documentations, fierce and determined. Like a burning fire who can't be quenched.

The Wright in front of him is relaxed, happy and content, a shadow of the man who won losing battles in the court. And Apollo doesn't know what to say. He is silent for a few moments before Mr. Wright decided to speak up again.

"An attorney, huh." Wright tells him, his voice taking a mysterious tone. Apollo startles, because he didn't know how he was able to tell in one look. He doesn't have his attorney's badge pinned on his suit today, so he didn't know how Mr. Wright had guessed him off the bat.

Did he look like a defense attorney? Well one couldn't tell just by looking at his suit.

He shrugs and grins goofily at him, "I can't help you, buddy. I'm not an attorney anymore. The only attorneys around here are Mia and Miss Cykes."

"H-how..?" Apollo starts, surprised.

The man raises an eyebrow at him, ponders over his question and smiles. "That look in your eyes! You look like you're trying to read me."

Really?

"Well, Polly, I guess you just have to work here!" He says, throwing an arm around Apollo.

His eyes widen, "No, no! I don't want to work here!"

And so began his job as a waiter in the Cafe.

* * *

4)

Mia Fey, as it turns out, became his mentor.

Their first meeting went quite well, just two days after he officially worked for the Café. She just came back from her hometown, Kurain, and she brought back a child with her. The girl was Pearl Fey, an adorable little kid with little technical knowledge but very intuitive.

After tucking little Pearls to bed, probably tired from the long journey to the agency, Mia then proceeds to give Wright an earful.

("Don't just go around promising people without the other person's consent!"

"He looked like an abandoned puppy!" Wright retorts, smiling.

"I do not!")

Ms. Fey is incredibly kind and actually delighted to take on Justice for her to mentor. And so he became her junior on the conditions that he'd work in this café on his off days.

* * *

5)

On Ms. Mia's off days, the both of them would help around the cafe. She would quiz him about ethics while wiping tables before they would open, while they were counter and there were no customers, while making some extra servings of coffee or some cookie that ran out in the morning and practically every chance she would get.

When they have a case, Mia would pull Apollo all over the entire city, the crime scene, to interview eyewitnesses, to question the defendant, to find more clues, to ask for documents and many many stuff. Apollo usually goes straight home after that, because he was dead tired.

He would tag along the trials, standing beside her in the defense and they would brainstorm, examine the evidence and look flaws in the testimonies. Sometimes they would win the case, other times they won't. One thing remains the same, though.

She would smile at the end of every case, saying, "Great job!" No matter how exhausted she was, and even though they lost.

* * *

6)

On one of the days Ms. Fey will be defending in court and he didn't go to see the proceedings, he finds himself thinking how he ever got here.

Starting to work here was one of the most life-changing events of his life, because he didn't expect to get caught in the whirlwind that is the Wright Anything Agency.

He learned how to effectively detect lies as well as how to bake simple pastries. He learned to interpret evidence as well as people's moods and how much caffeine they need.

Sure some of the customers were as irate as the defendants and sometimes the line between them blurs just a little, but in the end of the day, everyone leaves with a cup or a pastry, satisfied.

The court always meant serious business, and he's glad he could release tension in the relaxing cafe.

The people here accepted him, a stranger and they quickly grew on him. They shared a strong bond even for a short time.

Trucy is young and determined, and she is the closest thing he had for a little sister. She is bossy at times and thinks of the most ridiculous ideas, but she was the one who led him here.

Phoenix Wright proved to be a great teacher. Not in law, but in baking. Sometimes he wondered if this is what is meant for Mr. Wright all along, to be covered in flour and making sweets, but he sees the glint in Mr. Wright's eyes and he knows that Mr. Wright is still a lawyer, and can read people. You can never lie to him, not ever.

He supposes there's a chance he'll never find out whatever happened to him, but he likes how things they were as it is. It feels relative calm.

He's sure Mr. Wright feels the same way.

* * *

7)

 **Mock Trial 001**

Crime: Property Damage  
Notes: 2 broken glasses, 3 broken plates, 5 broken cups

Defendant: Maggey Byrde  
Prosecutor: Miles Edgeworth  
Defense Attorney/s: Mia Fey & Apollo Justice

Preceeding Judge: Phoenix Wright

Eyewitness: Maya Fey  
Detective-in-charge: Dick Gumshoe

Gallery:  
Athena Cykes, Pearl Fey, Juniper Woods, Trucy Wright

"This court is now in session for the trial of the defendant, Maggey Byrde, accused of mass property damage of Trucy's Magnificent Sweets Cafe." Phoenix Wright says, reading the script Maya had written on a paper.

"Miles, your opening speech?" Mr. Wright asks, almost yawning. Edgeworth raises an eyebrow, frowning at him.

"You are not supposed to call me by my first name, Wright," he reprimands. Apollo wonders how Mr. Wright was able to get the Miles Edgeworth involved in his ridiculous flights of fancy.

The acting judge does not say anything, and Mr. Edgeworth's eyebrows furrow even more, but he carries on.

"The defendant is accused of breaking the dinnerware as well as the glassware due to neglect of duties. I shall call on Detective Gumshoe to explain further."

Gumshoe takes a seat on a table designated as the witness stand. It has a folded paper saying, "Witness Stand" in messy scribbles that is probably Maya's handwriting.

"She didn't do it!" He simply shouts, banging his fists on the table. "You have no right to accuse her, it was just an accident!"

"Detective Gumshoe, in court, accidentally killing people is known as homicide, a murder that was planned is called premeditated murder. There is a difference, as you can see." Edgeworth tells him, pointing an index finger and tsking.

Apollo stops himself before he could roll his eyes.

"But Mr. Edgeworth sir!" Gumshoe retorts, but Edgeworth cuts him off.

"Detective Gumshoe, just do your job or so help me I will deduct your salary!" He yells and the detective slumps his shoulders, his face akin to a kicked puppy.

"But sir, this isn't even a real trial…"

* * *

8)

"I would like to draw your attention to this part of the picture." Apollo announces.

Everyone holds up their copies of the crime scene picture, "Where?" they ask simultaneously, scanning it.

"At the foot of the table, THERE!" he shouts, before blushing at his loudness.

"Oops, that's one of my magical panties." Trucy says, flushing in embarrassment. They all laughed, except Edgeworth, who coughed in his fist awkwardly.

Apollo shakes his head, "Not that, at the stick attached to the table!" There in the picture, there was a long toothpick taped at the foot of the table.

"Maybe the table needed some cleaning?" Pearl suggests from the side, and Maya deftly nods her head in agreement, "Pearls is right!"

Apollo ignores them.

"Or rather, it is there to trip Ms. Byrde! This was a set-up!" Apollo says, crossing his arms and everyone gasps in fake surprise.

* * *

9)

On one of the days Mia is away on a case and he didn't go, because he was already exhausted from yesterday's investigation, thanks!

After the morning rush of customers, the queue cools down until there's only one or two customers. With the exception of that regular old man who comes in the morning with a newspaper in hand. He orders the same breakfast meal and he sits down on that table for five hours, leaving and coming back the next morning.

What's weird about him is, he's solving some crossword puzzle on his newspaper, and when there is no crowd, he'd usually ask the waitresses to help him. Usually it's just Maggey, Apollo notes.

No, scratch that. He only ever asks Maggey for help.

But then there's a new customer wearing clothes straight out of a Shakespearean play, "You foolishly foolish fool! I clearly said, no sugar. How can you foolishly mess up over such simple thing!" She shouts at him.

She's gripping the handle of her whip very hard, and he actually takes a step back becuase she might actually whip him. Ack.

And he clearly remembers her saying no such thing!

"Here, miss! Don't be angry anymore at Polly, okay?" Trucy says, appearing suddenly beside him with exactly the girl's order, and presumably without sugar. She smiles at the woman, completely unafraid.

Huffing, the woman gingerly accepts the cup from Trucy's hands, and swiftly leaves the store muttering about foolishly fools.

"Aren't you a charm, Trucy…" he says in relief, and starts to wipe the tables to release some tension. That woman was scary! Trucy laughs whilst shaking her head no.

And Apollo doesn't believe her. She's got a little magic in her somehow.

"You should expect seeing more of her, Polly." Trucy says, turning to Apollo after watching her leave.

"How come?" On his peripheral vision, Maya is secretly snacking on the cookies, but he pretends not to see.

Trucy smiles mysteriously. "She is Daddy's sister-in-law."

He drops the towel he's holding, and he shudders, "What!?"

* * *

10)

He mulls over Trucy's words while working.

From what Maggey told him over the break, the woman is Franziska von Karma.

"She's really scary, and Detective Gumshoe tells me that she whips him all the time!" She says, because she was previously part of the police enforcement, and she and the detective are somewhat close friends.

Apollo supposes that's how Maggey came to know Mr. Wright.  
("He saved me from being thrown into jail, twice!")

So how was von Karma related to Mr. Wright? Is Wright seeing someone that is related to von Karma?

"You look like you need some stress reliever." Someone says behind him.

Apollo turns around and there's a man there, he looked like a celebrity, but he supposes he's just got some appeal and no, he really looks like a poster boy, someone who would play in a boy band.

The man flashes him a smile and he waves the menu card he's been holding. Apollo coughs.

"May I take your order, sir?" He asks, because he's still a waiter and that tan guy is a still a customer. There's still professionalism between them. Readying a pen in one hand and a notepad in the other, he waits for the other man's reply.

"Klavier. My name's Klavier." And the guy actually has some guts to wink at him. He is either weird or narcissistic, Apollo notes.

"Alright. What can I get you, Mr. Klavier?" He asks again, with mild irritation. Klavier grins at him again and Apollo finds himself flush a little. What the heck?

"I'll have Americano and a slice of cake." Klavier says smoothly. He puts down the menu, brushes his fringe, and puts on a hoodie.

And he promptly realizes that Apollo is still looking at him.

"Was?" he asks, confused.

"What sort of cake, sir?" Apollo sweat drops, but maintains composure. Klavier blinks, "Ah, I'll have anything. Whatever you recommend, Herr Forehead," he replies distractedly, taking a sideway look at his forehead.

"H-herr forehead?" Apollo repeats, feeling himself fuming.

"I'm sorry, I'm just ah, hiding from aggressive fans." Klavier says quickly, and seriously. He tugs at the hoodie a little more, sighing. He takes a hasty glance at the window, looking outside, before returning to face him again.

"You're famous?" Apollo inquires him, mildly surprised. He finishes writing the order and he repeats them for Klavier.

Klavier snorts, "So much that I am surprised and somewhat disappointed that you don't know me, no? I guess there are still people who are, how should I word it, ah, old-fashioned."

"I really don't know you." He replies honestly, ignoring his comment. At that, Klavier smiles somberly.

"Then I guess I'm in luck then, ja, herr forehead?"

* * *

11)

After Klavier takes his leave, through an impressive model of motorcycle, Trucy and Maya gawks at him.

"How could you not know him!?" they shout at his both ears. Maya pushing a bread roll at him and Trucy poking him with her piping bag.

Apollo pushes them both away and says, "I'm not a fangirl!" is his argument.

Maya pouts angrily. "You must have heard of him somehow, unless you live under a rock!" Trucy accuses. Apollo huffs, "I attest to that!"

A brief flash of Clay Terran rambling about space for endless hours.

"That's Klavier Gavin, the lead vocalist of the Gavinners! He's really famous and everyone loves him! Their single went platinum overnight after it was first released, how could you not know him?!"

Klavier Gavin, huh?

* * *

12)

Klavier frequently visits the shop after that.

"I actually know the owner." Klavier admits, sipping his Earl Grey. Apollo stops in his tracks, "You know Trucy?" That doesn't seem to be the case.

"Mr. Wright, I mean, Forehead." Klavier corrects him. "An associate of mine introduced me to him, didn't know he had a daughter."

He could imagine Trucy complaining somewhere behind the kitchen.

"So do you go here because you know him?" He asks idly, wiping the tables.

"Well, sometimes, if I had nowhere to go. You gotta escape all that stress somehow, you know? Having girls fawn over you, work stress." Klavier complains, almost whining. He sighs in his tea, and the way he's drinking it, it looks like he's taking shots of alcohol, in a cup.

"It's just, this place is peaceful. I feel like I can forget everything here." Klavier mutters, tone contemplative.

A sudden thought crosses Apollo's mind.

"Do you think that's why Mr. Wright quit law? Because he found solace in this café in the midst of the chaos of the courts?" Apollo asks, thinking deeply.

Klavier looks at him, perplexed. "Who knows?"

"Phoenix used to be an artist before he became a defense attorney." Maya pipes in, all the while eating the cinnamon rolls Maggey and Athena made.

"An artist?" they both repeat in surprise. Maya doesn't say anything after that, and they all fell in a contemplative silence.

* * *

13)

"I'm adopted." Trucy informs him, not pausing in her ministrations. She does the cake perfectly, the frosting and the icing. The piping bag moves in accurate measures, and finally Trucy stops to examine her handiwork.

"R-really?" Apollo blinks.

"It's no big deal, Daddy is as good as my old daddy, and I completely understand that his hobby is scrubbing toilets on weekends." Trucy replies, smiling.

"My real daddy is a magician. I want to be a magician just like him when I grow up, but the Café takes priority first! But one day, I'll definitely have my own magician troupe. Daddy promised that he'd help!"

And Apollo is amazed at how optimistic Trucy is.

"I didn't have any parents too. I grew up in an orphanage." Apollo admits.

Trucy's eyes widen and she looks at him worryingly, "Orphanage must have been terrible! Especially with your forehead and loud voice, poor Polly, I'll make you some cookies to feel better, okay?"

Apollo frowns, "Since when did you and that guy became friends?" he says, the guy referring to Klavier.

Trucy smiles enigmatically.

* * *

14)

They meet again in court.

Because Prosecutor Gavin didn't know Apollo is much more than just a café waiter and Apollo Justice didn't know Klavier is much more than just a rock star.

They meet in the court, as a Prosecutor and a Defense Attorney. Standing behind two sides. Apollo couldn't believe his eyes, and so he blinks a couple of times just to make sure he wasn't mistaken.

"It seems fate has destined for us to meet once more, Herr Forehead." Klavier says across the room, smirking.

Beside him, Ms. Fey frowns and turns to look at him, face looking almost scandalized. "You know this pretty boy?"

"Yeah, he's a frequent customer in the café…" he answers, dumbfounded. Mia's eyes widen, "What?"

"Achtung! Of course I won't go easy on you, liebe. Courtroom means business, after all, Ja?" Klavier grins, and he does an air guitar, all the while a loud music blasts from somewhere.

Everyone looks around for the source of the sound. The Judge looks nerved too and he coughs to get everyone's attention. "Shall we begin?" The judge asks, and then he slams his gavel.

"Court is now in session for the trial of…"

As Prosecutor Gavin gives his opening speech, Ms Fey leans to me and whispers, "We'll talk about this later, Justice."

Apollo nods.

* * *

15)

Klavier Gavin proves to be a formidable opponent, and true to his words, he didn't cut the defense some slack. He is quick to notice flaws and expose it all the while retaining his charming attitude. He even promotes their new album at one point.

"The defendant means to throw us off her track in her footsteps, that's why her footsteps go in different directions, ja?" Klavier explains. Even the judge seems to buy it.

"Objection!" Apollo says suddenly and loudly. Everyone stares at him in shock, and his hands shakes at the bench where he slammed them on.

"Aren't you a bit too loud, Forehead?" Klavier admonishes sweetly, winking at him.

Apollo coughs and continues on, holding up some documents. "These are documents from the General Hospital. Document of emergency treatment applied to our defendant, due to… multiple dog bites."

On the top, the judge makes a disgusted face, "Oooh… that's something I don't want to experience!" he says, and they don't really need his commentary.

"How is this information relevant to our topic then? I can't seem to connect the dots." Klavier replies, snapping his fingers.

Mia grits her teeth at Klavier again, and she mutters, "Impatient little pretty boy…"

"It supports the fact that our defendant, is afraid of dogs, or rather, dog bites." Apollo tells him, and Klavier finally sees his point. According to detective Gumshoe, the street the defendant walked through was known for having many stray dogs roaming around. ("I stepped on dog poop!")

The prosecutor sweat drops, gritting his teeth. And damn, Apollo has to stop staring at the beads of sweat running down that tan skin –

"Hence, the footsteps are actually created because the defendant is frantically avoiding the dogs in the area!" He presents this argument, with much conviction and much ignoring the beads of sweat.

Beside him, Mia smiles at him in approval.

* * *

16)

They win the case in the end.

Sure, there were much banging at the wall, thanks to Klavier, but he admittedly wanted to pursue the truth. They worked together to find the real culprit, and they were able to convict them of their crime.

Apollo leaves the courtroom exhausted.

"How about we celebrate the success of your first case in the Café?" Mia asks him excitedly, patting him on the back.

"How about I just pass out in my bed?" Apollo replies wearily.

"Then allow me to escort you home." Apollo jumps at the voice, and letting out a not-so-manly squeak. "Prosecutor Gavin!" he exclaims in surprise.

"You were great out there, Herr Forehead." Klavier comments, "I knew that loud voice was an asset somehow."

His face fell, and they all laugh.

Mia smiles, "That's the infamous Chords of Steel, if you please, Mr. Gavin." She says, and does a double take.

They both look at her in confusion and she quickly recomposes herself.

"Are you related to Mr. Gavin, Prosecutor Gavin?" she asks uneasily. Klavier nods, "Ja, he's my bruder."

"Ah." She replies, "I didn't notice! But I should, what with the hairstyle and all…"

Apollo idly wonders if his brother is a defense attorney, shouldn't Klavier have been an attorney as well? It would have been easier for him to be an attorney. Odd that he chose to become a prosecutor. And how the hell can Klavier balance being a prosecutor and a famous rock star?

He sure lives an interesting life.

* * *

17)

There's a strange man in the café today.

He's wearing refined clothes, and sipping his tea with poise. There seems to be nothing wrong with him except the way he stares at Apollo like he's looking deep into his mind and soul.

Apollo is unnerved. What the heck is this man's problem?

He continues going on with his duties, trying to ignore the glooming presence on his back. He wipes the tables, takes orders, and mans the cashier until the weird guy waves him over.

"Oh what now," he mutters, heading over him.

"Are you Apollo Justice?" the man asks gingerly, smiling at him.

Wow! That's a 180 degree turn from staring at him creepily to Klavier-like charming smile and politeness, no, maybe even more politeness and charm.

Come to think of it, this guy has Klavier's hairstyle, long braided blond hair.

Actually, he looks exactly like Klavier, sans the glasses and the skin color – wait, is this Klavier's brother!?

What was his name? Kristoph Gavin?

"Mr. Justice." The man calmly calls his attention. This man is smiling at him, but he could feel the temperature around him drop a few degrees colder.

He squeaks, "Y-yes?"

The man smiles at him, delightful, "You seem like a good kid, I must thank you for the tea." He says, nodding at him, and standing up to leave. He moves with grace that Klavier didn't have, and a speech pattern that is not entirely like the Prosecutor's own. Kristoph Gavin is practically the embodiment of gentleman – and Apollo takes that back because the guy was staring at him creepily moments ago.

He drops a few bills on the table, more than what he needed to pay for. Before he actually leaves the café, he whispers something. Apollo didn't hear it, but he knew how to read lips.

"See you again."

And Apollo believes that he'll be seeing this guy more in the future.

* * *

18)

"Kris… he came to see you?" Klavier asks incredulously. Apollo nods mutely.

"Damn, Kristoph…" he mutters. And Apollo looks at the prosecutor curiously. Klavier is silent for a few minutes, face flushed. He is gripping hard on the teacup, "You know, Klavier, I'm starting to think you don't like drinking tea."

Klavier raises an eyebrow, "what makes you say that?"

Well, you're downing it like it is alcohol, to be honest. "Nothing really." He replies, watching Klavier idly play with his teacup. Then Klavier suddenly pauses, and puts the teacup down as if he was scolded by an invisible wind.

Apollo realizes it now.

"Klavier, your brother, he seemed to enjoy drinking tea." Apollo says, and Klavier blinks, "Ah yeah, my bruder loves tea. He says it calms the nerves but it doesn't work that way with me. It's just… flavoured water."

"Do you go out a lot?" he asks. The other man nods, "Of course, there's this one place he loves and we always go there and talk." He says, drinking the rest of the tea. After he drinks, he places it back on the saucer.

"Kris and I… we're really close. I wanted to face him in court, that's why I became a prosecutor."

Apollo frowns, "You haven't faced your brother yet in court?"

The man shakes his head, "I guess, I still have a long way to go, before I can become a worthy opponent of Kris." At this, he smiles in determination.

And Apollo feels like he knows Klavier a little bit more.

* * *

19)

Today, Mia Fey seem to be on the edge. She is dressed wonderfully, and it makes one wonder if she has a date. Maybe she does, because she keeps playing with her scarf and every time she passes through a mirror she looks at herself and refreshes her makeup.

No one seems to mind that she's acting oddly, so Apollo does not say anything.

Then a lady comes in to the café, and sits down. She doesn't look at the menu, but Apollo still goes to take her order anyways. Maya stops him, and Ms. Fey walks over to where the girl is, and sits with her.

"Lana!" Ms Fey greets, and they give each other a hug.

Trucy appears out of nowhere to bring them each a slice of strawberry cake, and some tea.

Apollo watches them silently, and he nudges at Maya. "Oh? Ah. That's sis's girlfriend." She simply says.

They seem to be happy, he notes. Eating cakes and talking, there are occasional flitting touches and long glances at each other. How romantic. Apollo wonders if he could share something like that with someone.

Right on the cue, Klavier comes in, "Forehead! The usual." He calls, and looks for an empty table. He spots Ms. Fey and Lana, and he goes over to greet them, "Prosecutor Skye and Ms. Fey! What a wonderful evening."

Apollo watches them and idly notes that this is such a small world as he goes to make Klavier's usual tea.

* * *

20)

Closing time.

"Hey Polly, save that slice of strawberry, will you?" Phoenix tells him. Apollo nods, "Okay."

"That's for Miles. I made that cake with him in mind." Phoenix admits, shrugging. It seems that Mr. Wright has no problem confessing mushy stuff like that.

Mr. Wright and that Prosecutor have a strong relationship. He met Mr. Edgeworth once, and he was very polite, albeit not knowing what to say sometimes. He is very strict when it comes to law, and his sternness extends up to outside the courtroom. It seems that Wright does not mind that Edgeworth reprimands him all the time, and seems to enjoy getting a rise out of Edgeworth.

They worked together though. He can see that. Edgeworth probably funded the production of this Café, and Wright made him cakes because he thinks of Miles when he makes them. Wright knows his flavours, and he makes them lovingly.

The slice of strawberry cake looked perfect.

Apollo takes the slice and places it in the refrigerator, so that it won't be on display anymore. There is a child looking at the display, and she frowns.

"Mister! I wanted that one." She said, starting to sniffle.

"Ah, um. It's not for sale, kid!" he replies nervously, scared that he'd make her cry. Tears started to fall from her face, and she started to sniffle harder. Her mom pats her in the back and suggests another cake for her to eat, pointing at the display.

"But I wanted that slice of cake!" she cries, and sobs harder. A flash of panic passes through the mother's eyes, and she immediately kneels to hug her child.

"Oh let her have that slice, Wright. I didn't know you were above making little children cry." Miles Edgeworth, who just entered says, glaring at them both.

"Fine, fine." Phoenix says and nods at Apollo. He retrieves the cake from the refrigerator and wraps it up for the little girl. "Here you go, don't cry anymore, okay? Strong girls don't cry." He tells her, smiling.

He receives the payment on the counter, and after the mother and child had left, he notices that Prosecutor Edgeworth and Mr. Wright are already gone too.

He heaves a sigh and calls Maggey to help him close up the store.

* * *

21)

 **Mock Trial 043**

Crime: Murder

Notes: Murder of Charley, in the office of Wright Anything Agency

Defendant: Maya Fey

Prosecutor: Simon Blackquill

Defense Attorney/s: Apollo Justice

Preceeding Judge: Phoenix Wright

Eyewitness: Athena Cykes

Detective-in-charge: Bobby Fullbright

Gallery:

Mia Fey, Pearl Fey, Juniper Woods, Trucy Wright, Miles Edgeworth, Klavier Gavin, Taka, Maggey Byrde, Lana Skye, Ema Skye, Dick Gumshoe

Maya is called to the stand. She pouts at them, "It was hardly my fault."

On the other side, Fullbright objects at her testimony, if you call it that. "Give a proper testimony, you vile criminal!" He shouts, pushing his arm up in a fist.

Maya scowls, "I don't care! It's not entirely my fault! Polly should be at fault too! Trucy, Mr. Wright! Sis!" she points at each of them.

"Hey, why am I involved?" Apollo retorts, banging his fists on the bench. "I don't even live there, it's not my responsibility."

"The defense should keep silent." Blackquill quips in.

And so begins a shouting match. Phoenix Wright just watches them in amusement. And Edgeworth frowns deeply, "Wright, aren't you going to do something?"

Phoenix blinks, "Ah, right. Order in the court!" he slams his glass on the table hard, and it breaks, and everyone's attention is on him. Wright blushes, "Oops."

* * *

21.1)

"The plant of course, needs sunlight and water in order for it to survive. Without those conditions, the plant will die."

"Foolbright! We already know that. Just keep it to the facts." Blackquill scolds, shaking his head.

"Of course! The defendant, neglected to water the plant, thus causing it to slowly wither away and die." Fullbright explains.

Pearls sniffles from the side, "Poor Charley." And Mia pats her on the back, "It's okay, Pearls. Lana and I will buy another houseplant." She says, nodding at Lana who is sitting beside her.

The girl brightens up at that, yay!

* * *

21.2)

After finding out that Maya is actually in Kurain, training, they seek out to find the true culprit.

"Good job, Fullbright." Blackquill says. The said man beams at him and salutes.

The culprit was, Phoenix Wright, all along. And when Apollo reveals this, they all look at him in disapproval. "S-sorry…" he says, sheepish.

"You do realize that you will be buying the next houseplant, Wright." Edgeworth tells him. Wright groans, "But I don't have any money! Maya just spent my salary for burgers with Trucy!"

"I can buy the plant for you, Wright." Edgeworth says, and smirks, "But you have to pay me in another way."

Phoenix Wright blushes and stumbles.

* * *

22)

"Hey Polly, can you bring the shipment inside? They're just some new tools and utensils I ordered online." Trucy says, mixing flour.

Maya is in Kurain again, and she brought Pearls with her. Phoenix is out with Prosecutor Edgeworth in some themed park named Gatewater Land. Mia is in the court today for a trial and the only ones in the shop are him, Trucy and Maggey.

He takes the shipment in and opens it.

"Wow, these are really some handy tools. Do you know how to use all of these, Trucy?" he asks, amazed. Bringing out the tools and placing them in the cabinets.

"Of course, Polly!" Trucy giggles. Apollo stores all the utensils and he finally closes the cabinet.

"Polly, do you like Klavier?" Trucy asks suddenly. The question takes him by surprise and he blinks and his face flushes red. The girl laughs at his beet red face, "Polly's blushing!"

Apollo covers his face, "I'm not!" he shouts in retaliation. He crosses his arms and glares at Trucy, who giggles harder.

"It's okay Polly, we won't accidentally murder you in your sleep if you Klavier." She tells him, laughing.

"I don't like him!" he objects, a little too loudly. And Trucy stops laughing. "Oh Polly, if you like someone you better tell them when you have the chance!" she tells him a bit sadly, seriously.

Apollo is silent, and there's only the sound of the customers outside the kitchen, and the sound of the kitchen equipment whirring.

"Do I like him?" he asks himself, "Maybe I do." He finally admits. Apollo may have liked him a lot longer than he had realized. And he cares for the prosecutor, looks forward to the days he'd visit the café and making his tea.

* * *

23)

One weekend, Apollo passes by the kitchen and he sees Mr. Wright and Mr. Edgeworth. He is surprised because he didn't think anyone was in the kitchen, but there they were. Phoenix was making something, rolling something with the rolling pin, and Edgeworth is sitting near him, watching him work.

They didn't talk, and Edgeworth was occasionally checking messages on his phone, but he stayed there beside him. Phoenix stops, "Oh! I think I still have some of those éclairs left! I'll give you one!" He hurries off the refrigerator in the kitchen, and pulls out an éclair. He gives it to the prosecutor.

Mr. Edgeworth takes a bite, with Wright watching him. "Well, how is it?" he asks in anticipation.

Edgeworth smiles and Apollo feels a bit of voyeur watching them in their quiet moments, "You're the best, Wright."

Apollo leaves after that.

* * *

23.1)

"Forehead, you look pale?" Klavier asks idly, with slight concern.

"It's nothing, drink your tea, you prosecutor. Don't you have a case?" Apollo replies, picking up the plates from the table besides Klavier's.

"Oh, you're not the defense? I wanted to see the crime scene with you. It's a fruitful investigation if two heads are doing it, ja?" Klavier tells him, snapping his fingers.

Apollo shakes his head, "I'm not."

The prosecutor sighs, "What a shame."

* * *

24)

Christmas Eve.

Apollo drops the plate of a slice of cake on Klavier's table.

Said man looks at the cake in curiosity and awe, making slurping sounds. "This looks delicious, Herr Forehead! What's this called?"

"Cheesecake. There's a whole cake of it I made for you. You can get it when you leave later." Apollo points at the box on the counter table, blushing furiously. Klavier smiles, "Oh my, a whole cake for me. I couldn't possibly eat all of it."

Apollo blushes deeper, "It's of course, yours to share, Prosecutor Gavin." He offers.

The man smiles in mirth, "Did you know, Forehead, all the good things in life, are obviously, shared? Get yourself a slice and come eat with me. I'm sure the lady could handle manning the café for a short while."

* * *

24.1)

"You should have told me so earlier, Forehead. Spared us both the pining." Klavier complains, his tone teasing.

He blushes at the statement, and keeps his eyes on the hands on his lap.

"I didn't know…" he replies.

"I keep going back here every day and I keep drinking tea when I don't even like tea and you didn't notice?" Klavier laughs.

Apollo takes a bite of his own cake, looking away.

"Well, how does it taste?" The man asks across him.

He considers the taste of it on his tongue.

"Better."

Klavier smiles at him and Apollo finds himself smiling back.

* * *

end


End file.
